Indicible
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Comme toujours, Tezuka n'avait pas su s'exprimer, il n'avait pas su dire le plus important; sa bouche était restée scellée, et il avait vite réalisé qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'expliquer, de raconter, simplement parce que lui-même n'y comprenait rien. NanjiTezu!


**Titre:**_ Indicible  
_**Genre: **_Angst et romance  
_**Rating: **_M pour des insinuations plutôt évidentes et des thèmes durs__  
_**Personnages: **_Nanjiroh/Tezuka, un peu de Tezuka/Ryoma, mention de Seigaku et de Rinko._

**Note: **_Ce texte traine sur mon ordinateur depuis des temps immémoriaux, alors j'ai décidé d'enfin le publier. J'ai eu du mal avec la fin (encore ^^'), mais finalement j'ai décidé d'un truc._

_Alors comme je l'ai mentionné, c'est un texte sombre! Il y a aussi beaucoup de non-dits (d'où le titre d'ailleurs) et de comportements qui risquent de sembler étranges. Pour ne pas vous spoiler, je vais faire une note de fin, mais attendez-vous à un truc un peu particulier._

_Sinon c'est un couple que j'adore, le NanjiTezu! Dommage que je ne l'ai pas montré de la meilleure des façons, ici. Je l'imagine en général presque qu'à l'inverse de ce que j'ai fait dans ce texte, mais bon, l'inspiration c'est bizarre des fois._

_Donc voilà, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Cette fois, Nanjiroh était sous la cloche. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce ne serait pas la dernière non plus; à dire vrai, c'était l'un de ses endroits préférés. Il changeait souvent de place, mais revenait systématiquement à la cloche.

Tezuka aimait bien l'endroit. Il y avait plus d'espace qu'on aurait d'abord pu le croire, mais en même temps pas suffisamment pour, qu'à deux, ce soit simple de s'y mouvoir. En plus, il fallait faire attention à ne pas la faire sonner en s'y trouvant exactement en dessous, au risque de se faire éclater les tympans.

Comme toujours, Nanjiroh avait déjà entamé, par lui-même, le processus. Tezuka se permit un temps d'arrêt en bas du petit monument et regarda l'adulte qui ne l'avait pas encore repéré. Il avait l'une de ses revues d'idoles ouverte sur les cuisses, et son kimono était entrouvert. Facile, d'après le mouvement de sa main, de deviner ce qu'il faisait, en plein jour, sans se soucier qu'on le surprenne.

Tezuka se remit en marche. Il emprunta le petit escalier et rejoignit l'ancien pro en peu de temps. Il était toujours en train de se caresser et, s'il nota la présence du plus jeune, il n'en fit pas de cas. Tezuka contourna donc la grande cloche pour se présenter droit devant lui, et, d'un ton neutre, il l'appela :

- Nanjiroh-san.

L'adulte releva un regard éteint sur lui; puis, il le reconnut, et la lueur dans ses yeux changea en tristesse et une sorte de déception.

- Tezuka-kun.

Il savait que, bientôt, ce serait «Mitsu» qui sortirait de sa bouche, mais, au départ, par scrupule peut-être, par besoin de faire semblant de résister, il l'appelait par son nom de famille. Tezuka n'eut ni de sourire ni de grimace et s'approcha du plus vieux qui avait cessé tout mouvement.

Il délogea la revue qui tomba sur le sol, en dehors du petit bâtiment. Nanjiroh ne fit aucun mouvement pour la retenir; pour peu, il avait l'air amorphe, sans volonté. Surement parce que, comme toujours, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui allait se produire.

Tezuka alors s'activa à enlever ses pantalons, ses sous-vêtements, puis il déboutonna sa chemise; et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la place qu'occupait d'abord la revue, le plus vieux lui fit :

- Tezuka-kun, c'est encore l'heure des cours.

Ce n'était pas une question, et évidemment il n'en doutait pas : il était treize heures. Tezuka fit un petit mouvement de la tête pour acquiescer, mais il ne mit aucune fin à son projet, au contraire. Il s'installa en habitué sur les cuisses de Nanjiroh, qui à son tour posa ses mains sur ses fesses.

Le reste, ce fut comme d'habitude.

~xxx~

La première fois avait été dans le salon.

Nanjiroh était seul chez lui, à ce moment-là; Tezuka, lui, revenait des cours, du temps où il n'en séchait encore aucun. Il avait voulu expliquer ce qui s'était passé, ce qui était vraiment arrivé, parce que Nanjiroh, plus que personne, était en droit de savoir.

Mais, comme toujours, il n'avait pas su s'exprimer, il n'avait pas su dire le plus important; sa bouche était restée scellée, et il avait vite réalisé qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'expliquer, de raconter, simplement parce que lui-même n'y comprenait rien.

Tout avait commencé par une simple étreinte, mais Tezuka avait poussé les choses plus loin. Il lui avait donné ce qu'il aurait dû donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand Nanjiroh l'avait pris, Ryoma, sur une photo, le regardait dans les yeux, avec son fidèle sourire moqueur.

~xxx~

Sans dire un mot, Tezuka vola la cigarette de Nanjiroh et en inhala une grande bouffée. Nanjiroh le regarda faire, le regard un peu triste, le sourire un peu déçu.

Ils étaient maintenant sur le palier donnant sur le terrain de tennis. Au début, il arrivait à Nanjiroh de lui proposer un match, mais il avait vite compris que ça ne servait plus à rien. Tezuka ne jouait plus au tennis.

Il regardait néanmoins le terrain avec nostalgie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour le tennis. Tout ce qu'il avait fait comme effort pour amener Seigaku à la victoire. Tout ce qu'il avait donné pour que son équipe soit unie et victorieuse.

Il n'en restait plus rien maintenant, qu'un vague souvenir. Tezuka prit une autre bouffée avant de rendre la drogue au plus vieux, qui lui fit, par habitude :

- T'as pas l'âge, Tezuka-kun.

Il n'acquiesça ni ne nia.

~xxx~

On lui reprochait surtout de n'avoir pas pleuré.

L'équipe de tennis au complet avait versé des larmes, même Fuji, qu'il n'avait jamais vu pleurer avant. Tout le monde, sauf Tezuka. Il avait été là, impassible, le visage totalement neutre, et il n'avait même pas pu dire une seule parole tant il avait la gorge nouée.

Quand son tour était venu de parler, il avait sorti son petit papier et, la voix d'abord enrouée, avait lu un discours impersonnel qu'il avait rédigé sans s'y impliquer vraiment. Ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, il n'aurait jamais pu le mettre en mots, il n'aurait jamais réussi à l'expliquer.

Il avait senti la désapprobation sur le visage de tous ceux qui écoutaient. À travers leur propre déprime, ils comprenaient tous à quel point ce qu'il disait était trop neutre, trop artificiel, sans aucun sentiment. Personne ne le lui avait reproché de vive voix, mais ils avaient tous l'impression qu'il n'était pas touché par ce qui était arrivé.

Pourtant, s'il y avait une personne qui était touchée, c'était lui.

~xxx~

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Nanjiroh sortit le saké. Il apporta deux soucoupes avec la bouteille sur un petit plateau.

Il servit Tezuka, puis se servit lui-même, et, après une première gorgée, il se laissa aller et regarda le ciel. Tezuka le regardait toujours en coin et buvait une gorgée, puis une deuxième. L'adulte, en fixant le ciel, lui reprochait, mais avec de moins en moins de véhémence :

- Tezuka-kun, t'as pas l'âge, tu sais.

Mais c'était toujours la même chose : il était le premier à ne pas l'en empêcher. Simplement parce qu'il sentait, il comprenait que c'était ce dont avait besoin Tezuka. Tout comme Nanjiroh lui-même, d'ailleurs.

C'est pourquoi, même s'il n'était pas d'accord, même s'il le lui reprochait, il était toujours celui qui remplissait son verre.

~xxx~

Nanjiroh lui avait raconté que Rinko, son ancienne femme, avait fini par lui remettre tout sur le dos.

Selon elle, tout était de sa faute, depuis le début. C'était lui qui avait forcé Ryoma à jouer au tennis, lui qui avait mis d'énormes attentes sur ses maigres épaules, lui qui, en quittant le monde professionnel, avait mis une pression incroyable sur son fils.

Elle ne croyait pas à la théorie de l'accident, même si c'était ce que la police avait déclaré. Elle n'y croyait pas, parce que c'était plus facile pour elle de croire que c'était la faute de Nanjiroh.

Le lendemain, elle le quittait. Nanjiroh, apparemment, n'avait pas pleuré. Pas à ce moment-là.

~xxx~

Quand ils avaient fini la bouteille, Nanjiroh lui disait toujours, la voix rendue triste par l'alcool :

- Tu devrais partir, Tezuka-kun. Tu as cours demain.

Toujours la même rengaine. Tezuka ne se sentait jamais rassasié d'alcool : il avait une trop bonne tolérance. Il aurait préféré pouvoir perdre la carte. Peut-être qu'alors, il saurait enfin lui expliquer.

Pour marquer son désaccord, il se contentait de ne faire aucun mouvement. Nanjiroh, alors, soupirait, et se relevait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec une nouvelle bouteille. Il servait de nouveau l'adolescent, puis se servait lui-même.

Ils buvaient, pendant que le soleil se couchait, les yeux rivés sur le terrain, là où ils pouvaient presque le voir jouer.

~xxx~

C'était dans une gare d'un coin pas très peuplé, un dimanche après-midi.

Tout était arrivé si vite que le conducteur du train n'avait pas compris avant qu'il soit trop tard. Le quai était vide et il n'y avait aucune caméra de surveillance. C'était impossible, dès lors, de savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

Personne ne comprenait ce que Ryoma faisait dans cette gare. Personne de son entourage ne savait qu'il s'y rendait : il n'avait apparemment aucune raison de s'y trouver. C'était un mystère que l'enquête n'avait pu élucider, et, à défaut de preuve tangible, on avait conclu à un accident. Simplement parce que personne, de son entourage, ne croyait à un suicide.

Tezuka, pourtant, savait que ce n'était pas un accident.

~xxx~

Après deux bouteilles, Tezuka n'était toujours pas soul; Nanjiroh, par contre, même s'il était plus vieux, était complètement ivre.

L'adulte était très volubile quand il avait trop bu. Il parlait, parlait, racontait; l'alcool le rendait plus triste, plus déprimé. Il ne se plaignait pas, mais, dans son ton, il y avait toute la souffrance du monde.

Il arrivait qu'il se sente coupable, et alors les mots de Rinko revenaient le hanter. Lui aussi avait du mal à croire à l'accident. L'accident, c'était quelque chose hors de leur contrôle, c'était absurde, ridicule, abject. C'était injuste, c'était inexplicable, c'était illogique, c'était trop difficile.

L'autre option n'était pas beaucoup plus facile à supporter, mais alors il lui suffisait de tout se mettre sur le dos; et Tezuka, en silence, le regardait, l'écoutait lui dire les mots qu'il aurait dû dire lui-même. Les mots qui n'avaient encore jamais réussi à sortir de sa bouche.

~xxx~

- Buchou...

Sa voix était douce, incertaine, déterminée, presque timide mais pleine de certitude. Son regard était anxieux, plein d'espoir, insoumis, aimant et provocant. Son sourire était discret mais moqueur, embarrassé mais assuré, défiant mais sublime.

Tezuka était resté là, à le regarder.

- Buchou, je...

Toujours cette incertitude pleine de conviction, ce comportement à mi-chemin entre l'embarras et la fierté, son incapacité à dire les vrais mots. Tezuka voulait, il voulait le rapprocher de lui, le serrer dans ses bras, lui souffler qu'il était le plus important à ses yeux.

- Tezuka-buchou.

Ryoma leva une main vers lui et Tezuka s'imagina la prendre. Ryoma le fixait, dans l'attente d'une réponse, et Tezuka s'imagina lui répondre. Mille-et-un scénarios se dessinèrent dans sa tête pendant que son corps, immobile, refusait l'action.

Le plus jeune avait baissé le regard. Sa main était retombée contre son corps. Sans un mot de plus, il s'était retourné et avait emporté avec lui tout l'espoir.

Tezuka était resté immobile, incapable de le rejoindre, incapable de l'arrêter.

~xxx~

Quand Tezuka retournait chez lui, c'était la nuit tombée. Ses parents avaient perdu l'habitude de le chicaner, parce qu'il ne répliquait rien. Il attendait, impassible, immobile, que tout passe.

Il était vide, mais personne ne comprenait pourquoi, pas même lui. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre.

La nuit, il ne dormait pas : il revoyait sans cesse le regard de Ryoma, son sourire moqueur mais aimant, et il s'imaginait ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait réussi à réagir. Il s'imaginait l'expression de Ryoma quand il avait sauté devant le train. Il s'imaginait ce qu'il avait pensé, quand il avait fait exprès de choisir une gare vide. Il s'imaginait son sourire le narguer, il s'imaginait lui dire que, maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais l'ignorer comme il l'avait fait.

Ryoma ne saurait jamais jusqu'à quel point il était important.

~xxx~

Un jour, Nanjiroh lui avoua qu'il allait déménager.

Ce n'était pas qu'il manquait d'argent : il avait besoin de se sortir de ce cercle vicieux dans lequel Tezuka l'entrainait. Il avait besoin d'oublier un peu Ryoma pour se souvenir qu'il existait encore. Il avait besoin de fuir, de changer de vie.

Tezuka, comme toujours, ne fit rien. Il ne commenta ni ne lui demanda de rester. Nanjiroh eut un soupir, avant de passer une main dans ses propres cheveux. Puis, il lui expliqua qu'il partait le lendemain même.

Comme avec son fils, Tezuka ne sut lui expliquer qu'il lui était important, qu'il avait besoin de lui pour ne pas sombrer complètement. Comme avec tout le monde, il ne réussit pas à le retenir, il ne réussit même pas à lui dire tout ce qu'il aurait dû lui confier.

Le lendemain, il se rendit en vain au temple. Il était vide de Nanjiroh, vide de n'importe qui : on cherchait quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Tezuka ne chercha pas à le retrouver, il ne tenta même pas de deviner où il était allé. Pour peu, il avait l'impression d'être devenu le robot qu'on avait toujours cru qu'il était. Peut-être manquait-il vraiment de sentiments, après tout. Ça expliquerait pourquoi tous ceux qu'il aimait lui filaient entre les doigts. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi il n'arrivait toujours pas à pleurer.

Ce que ça n'expliquait pas, c'était cet indicible vide et le sourire de Ryoma qui refusait de quitter un coin de son cerveau.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si c'est bien passé, mais j'imaginais Tezu avec évidemment un problème mental quelconque, mais j'ai préféré ne pas y mettre de nom parce que je suis pas sure de ce que ce serait. On pourrait imaginer que c'est une forme d'autisme, je suppose? En tout cas, ce que je voulais montrer, c'était une incapacité totale d'exprimer ses propres émotions, même quand on les ressent avec énormément de force, avec aucune manière de les faire passer. Ensuite il est juste tombé dans une espèce de spirale où, plus le temps passe, moins il arrive à se confier, jusqu'à finalement arriver à cette fin..._

_Pour le suicide de Ryoma, vous pouvez l'interpréter comme vous le voulez, moi-même je ne suis pas certaine de pourquoi il l'a fait. Tezu s'imagine que c'est parce qu'il voulait qu'il le remarque enfin, comme s'il voulait lui dire «tiens maintenant tu regrettes de n'avoir pas répondu!». Personnellement je pense que c'est un peu plus que ça (peut-être que Rinko a un peu raison aussi, qui sait)._

_Et enfin, pour Nanjiroh, je pense qu'il est entrainé par Tezu dans un domaine où il ne serait jamais allé en temps normal, en tout cas pas de cette façon-là. C'est la perte de Ryoma qui l'a poussé à tenter de se réconforter de n'importe quelle façon et Tezu est arrivé au bon moment. S'il est parti à la fin, je pense que c'est surtout pour Tezu en fait, même s'il lui dit que c'est pour lui-même : pour que Tezu se sorte de cette relation malsaine et qu'il tente quelque chose de mieux. Il ne va pas lui dire pour pas que Tezu tente de le retenir, je crois, et il pense peut-être que de l'abandonner le fera plus facilement passer à autre chose que s'il le lui dit. D'où il se trouve, c'est bien la seule chose qu'il peut faire pour lui._

_Bien sûr, tout ce que je viens de dire, c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire et ce que j'ai ressenti en écrivant, mais je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de façons différentes de l'interpréter. Si vous l'avez vu d'une autre façon, n'hésitez pas à me le confier, ça me ferait plaisir de voir les différences!_

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! ;)_


End file.
